


An Old Standard

by cordelia_kingsbridge



Series: Boston Verse [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, College, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Minor Feminization, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordelia_kingsbridge/pseuds/cordelia_kingsbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andres takes Riley in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Standard

Because Riley wasn’t comfortable meeting Andres’ non-scene friends yet, Andres met him at a restaurant in the South End after the Patriots game had ended on Sunday. They went out for ice cream afterwards, despite the chill in the air, and walked to Andres’ apartment.

“You’re sure you’re okay with my roommate being home?” Andres asked.

“Sure, as long as he’s not going to give us shit.” Riley popped the last of his cone into his mouth, then licked the dribbles of coffee ice cream off his fingers.

“Nah, Jack’s a cool guy,” said Andres. “We went through the Academy together, and we’ve been tight ever since.”

Jack O’Hara was a fair-skinned man, shorter than Riley but twice as wide, sporting a fresh crewcut and a strong Southie accent that put Andres’ mild burr to shame. He’d been vegging out on the couch when Riley and Andres arrived, and after greeting Riley with a handshake, he gestured to the cooler on the floor and said, “You wanna beer?”

Riley glanced at Andres, uncertain if this were a trap. “I’m eighteen.”

Jack shrugged his stocky shoulders. “You guys going out again tonight?”

“Nope,” Andres said.

“Have a beer,” Jack said, fishing a couple bottles of Sam Adams out of the cooler and handing them over. “Stupid fuckin’ law, anyway.”

They hung out with Jack for a while, shooting the shit while Andres and Jack downed their beers. Riley just nursed his own; he’d never developed a taste for beer, but the offer had clearly been Jack’s way of showing acceptance, and that was more important.

Eventually, after Andres had gathered up the empties and tossed them into the recycling, they said goodnight to Jack and retreated to Andres’ bedroom, closing the door behind themselves. When Andres bent down for a kiss, Riley grimaced and stepped back.

“Sorry,” he said, “it’s just – ”

“You don’t like the taste of beer, huh?” Andres said, grinning.

“Not really.”

“Figured when I saw you’d only drank half. Hang on, I’ve got some mints here somewhere.” Andres dug around in his nightstand drawer until he came up with a tin of Altoids, taking one for himself before tossing it to Riley.

Beer breath averted, Andres sat at the foot of the bed and drew Riley onto his lap. They made out for a while, easing into it, no urgency in their wandering hands.

“Jack won’t be able to hear us?” Riley asked as Andres nibbled on his throat.

“Why, do you think you’re gonna get loud?”

“If you’re not planning on making it impossible for me to keep quiet, I’m going to be very disappointed,” Riley said. He rolled his hips, rubbing his ass along the hard line of Andres’ erection.

Andres kissed his way up Riley’s neck and bit his earlobe. “He’ll go in his own room and throw on some headphones. But I can put some music on in here, if you’d be more comfortable.”

Riley gave Andres’ biceps a grateful squeeze. “Yes, please.” His admittedly wide exhibitionist streak didn’t extend to innocent roommates forced to listen to his very vocal appreciation of a cock up his ass.

Shifting Riley to the side, Andres got up and docked his phone in a set of speakers, cueing up a Spotify playlist. Riley didn’t recognize the first song, but its low, pulsing beat suggested the rhythm of thrusting hips.

“Out of curiosity, what did you name this playlist?” he said.

Andres returned to the bed and settled Riley back on his lap with a mischievous smile. “Welcome to Poundtown.”

“You _didn’t_ ,” Riley said, laughing.

“Yep.”

Andres stripped Riley out of his shirt, and they went back to kissing. When Andres’ fingers skated over Riley’s nipples, rubbing and pinching, Riley arched against him.

In contrast to their last scene, Andres brought Riley down into subspace gradually – a slow, mellow descent as he undressed Riley piece by piece, gentling Riley’s body with his big hands and whispering compliments into his ear.

“What’s your color, baby?” Andres asked once he had Riley naked and squirming on his lap.

“Green,” Riley murmured, his body warm and his head all fuzzy. He curled forward and nuzzled Andres’ throat.

Andres’ hands smoothed down Riley’s back, gathering up his asscheeks and kneading. “When’s the last time you were spanked?”

Riley shivered, bucking his hard cock against Andres’ abdomen. He wasn’t big into impact play, but spanking was the significant exception. “Before I came to Harvard.”

“That’s way too long for a subby bottom to go without getting his ass beat.” Spreading Riley’s ass with one hand, Andres rubbed his hole with the other. “I’m going to fix that tonight.”

“Please,” Riley said. He clutched at Andres’ shoulders, then frowned at the material that bunched up in his fists. “I… but…”

Andres let go of Riley’s ass and tipped his chin up, looking him in the eye. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” said Riley. “It’s just… could you please take your shirt off first?”

“Sure.” Andres kissed Riley’s mouth, stripped out of his T-shirt and cast it aside, and then pulled Riley up against his chest so they were skin-to-skin. “How’s that? Better?”

Riley’s tiny hint of unease dissipated; he smiled and traced his fingertips over the beautiful tattoos on Andres’ arms. “Yes, sir. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

To Riley’s surprise, Andres didn’t bend him over his knee. Instead, he grabbed a bottle of lube and seated himself back at the edge of the bed, feet flat on the floor, and draped Riley straight across his lap, with his hips on one of Andres’ thighs and his chest and legs supported by the mattress. Riley couldn’t spread his legs very far in that position without sending one leg off the bed, but he did what he could.

“This isn’t a punishment, so you don’t need to count or keep track,” Andres said. He rested one hand on the small of Riley’s back and stroked the other up and down Riley’s ass. “Rock your hips for me.”

Face flushing, Riley humped Andres’ thigh, groaning at the friction of Andres’ jeans against his cock.

“How’s that feel on your cock? Too rough?”

“No, sir,” Riley said. Andres didn’t respond, just grasped the nape of Riley’s neck; Riley was familiar enough with his kinks by now to know that Andres preferred more verbalization than that. “It feels good,” he added.

Andres squeezed his neck in approval and let go. “Look at this ripe little ass,” he said. He gave it a gentle slap, just enough to draw forth a moan from Riley. “So fucking round. You’re just begging to get spanked, walking around with an ass like this.” Andres followed that up with three more smacks in quick succession, each one harder than the last.

“I’m not,” Riley said, excitement stirring at the slut-shaming. He lifted his hips to let Andres know he wanted him to go further.

“No?” Andres said. A few more leisurely smacks warmed up every inch of Riley’s ass, and then he indulged himself with a thorough squeeze. “Don’t tell me you don’t shake this sweet ass at every man you meet, hoping one of them will bend you over and take you in hand like the bratty slut you are.”

“God,” said Riley, already overwhelmed. “I…” He trailed off with a soft cry and a series of stuttering moans as Andres’ hand cracked against his ass, over and over, relentless in his force and speed.

Riley’s hips bounced beneath the rain of blows, jogging his cock against Andres’ thigh. He mewled, grasping at the comforter, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and spilling down his cheeks while the ache in his ass climbed to a steady throb. Andres’ free hand pressed down on the center of Riley’s back, a grounding touch that kept him balanced.

Andres eased off, running his fingers over Riley’s swollen skin, and Riley panted beneath him. His ass was sore, but not enough; he hoped Andres wasn’t done yet.

“Tell me why you like to be spanked,” Andres said.

“I don’t know.”

Pinching a particularly tender spot that made Riley yelp, Andres said, “Don’t lie to me. You’re a very smart boy. You know exactly why you like this – why you _need_ it. Tell me.”

Riley shook his head, scrubbing one hand over his damp cheeks.

Andres let loose a barrage of rapid slaps, spanking Riley’s ass until Riley was squealing and writhing around on his lap, half thrusting up into his hand and half twisting to get away. In one breathless rush, Riley said, “I can’t control it and I can’t stop you and it hurts and _please_ – ”

“That’s good.” Andres patted Riley’s ass. “Why else?”

Riley released a sobbing gasp. “I like knowing that you want me. I want you to want to fuck me and – and be rough with me. You’re strong and that makes me feel safe.” He had to stop to catch his breath, his muscles slack and his soul unfettered.

“ _Good_ boy,” said Andres. “You’re being such a good boy for me, Riley, you’re doing great.” He touched his fingers to Riley’s tears. “What’s your color, sweetheart? You need to take a break?”

“Green,” Riley said, crying freely now. “Endorphins. Please don’t stop.”

“Show me your cunt.”

The crude order twisted in Riley’s gut and had his hips jerking helplessly for a few seconds before he could get himself under control. He reached back with both hands and spread his asscheeks apart, whimpering at the press of his own fingers against his sore flesh. Andres spat on his fingers and rubbed them roughly over Riley’s hole; Riley moaned, overcome by the condescension of it.

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna get my fingers in there, see how you move that ass when it’s all bruised up.” Andres tapped Riley’s arm. “Let go.”

Riley folded his arms in front of himself and used them to pillow his head, listening to Andres lube up his fingers. He hissed at the brief shock of cold when Andres smeared the lube around his hole and then pushed one finger inside.

“Nice and tight,” Andres said. “Your ass must hurt.”

“It does.”

“Good. That’s what happens to slutty boys who think they can flaunt their asses around without consequences.”

Riley arched his spine in pleasure, taking Andres’ finger deeper. His right leg slipped off the bed to brace the ball of his foot against the floor, which spread his ass wider and gave him more leverage to rut against Andres’ thigh.

“Just opening right up for it, aren’t you?” Andres pushed in a second finger and scissored them apart to stretch Riley’s hole. “Not even pretending you’re not gagging for it. I couldn’t punish you this way even if I wanted to, not when you’re such a whore for getting your ass spanked.”

“Please, please – ”

Andres drove his fingers in deep, fucking them in and out, and picked the spanking back up with his left hand. It was a completely different sensation – an odd angle, because Andres had to reach across his own body, but each slap made Riley clench down around his fingers, which in turn sent pleasure zinging through his ass and straight to his balls. Then Andres pulled his fingers out, spread Riley’s asscheeks open, and smacked his hole with the flat of his fingers fast and hard.

Riley went wild for it, shoving his ass up, gasping and crying, both hands scrabbling at the comforter. Andres spanked Riley’s hole sore, then thrust his fingers back inside. This time, he went right for Riley’s prostate, thrumming mercilessly.

“I’m gonna come,” Riley choked out. Andres hadn’t shown much interest in controlling his orgasm so far, but better to be safe.

“Yes,” said Andres, his voice low and gravelly. “You’re going to come all over my leg like a needy pussyboy slut, and then I’m going to throw you down and fuck you while you’re too weak to fight me off.”

Riley bit down on the comforter to muffle his scream, coming so hard it set off a sharp ache in his balls. He was still bucking his hips against Andres’ thigh when Andres withdrew his fingers and manhandled Riley onto his back in the center of the bed with rough, grasping hands.

“Keep those legs spread,” Andres said, smacking Riley’s flank. “Hold your knees up.”

Riley grabbed the backs of his knees and pulled them close to his chest, curving his spine to lift as much of his throbbing ass off the bed as possible. Andres stood just long enough to shed the rest of his clothing and put on a condom, then climbed on top of Riley and pushed inside.

He was still careful with the initial penetration, but once Riley’s ass had relaxed around him, Andres quickly picked up the pace. Bracing himself on his hands, he looked down at Riley and said, “You’ve had your fun, so you’d better give me a good ride, you little whore. You hear me?”

Eyes wide and fixed on Andres’ face, Riley nodded. This was the first time they’d fucked in this position, and he couldn’t get enough of Andres’ dark, intense expression or the burning aggression in his eyes.

While Andres pounded him, Riley kept his hole as tight as possible, clenching around Andres’ cock. His body was a haze of pain and pleasure, flaying his defenses and leaving him raw beneath the man who had laid claim to him so utterly.

Andres gave Riley a wicked smirk and changed the angle of his thrusts, slamming his cock right up against Riley’s oversensitized prostate. Riley’s entire body seized up.

“Don’t,” Riley gasped, hands slipping in the sweat on his legs as Andres kept pummeling that spot. “Stop, it hurts, please don’t…”

He had the word _Green_ ready to go in case Andres asked, but Andres was watching Riley’s face as intently as Riley watched his, and he didn’t back off the sweet torment. It wasn’t long before Riley was shaking uncontrollably, crying again, his mind wiped blank of anything other than Andres’ body surging inside his.

Just as Riley reached the point where the word _Yellow_ hovered on his tongue, Andres changed things up again, flattening his body on top of Riley’s and thrusting deep. The new position took the pressure off Riley’s prostate but crushed him beneath Andres’ bulk.

Riley strained to pull his legs further apart and fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch every second of the powerful muscles in Andres’ shoulders and back working beneath his tattooed, golden-brown skin while he fucked Riley’s brains out. Andres’ breathing was labored, a hint of shakiness in his groans now, the movements of his hips increasingly frantic.

“Tell me how it feels,” Andres said, propping himself up on his forearms.

Riley was so deep down that he no longer had even the semblance of a filter. “You’re so big and it hurts and it feels good and you’re so deep _oh God_ I don’t know if I can take it you’re fucking me so hard – ”

“ _Fuck_.” Andres closed his eyes and dropped his head. “Good boy, good boy, just take a little more for me…”

He slammed into Riley’s ass, grunting, and let out a hoarse shout when Riley squeezed down hard around him. Fascinated, Riley drank in the sight of Andres shuddering and grimacing as he came.

All of the tension bled from Andres’ muscles at once. He sagged, keeping just enough weight off Riley’s chest to avoid suffocating him. “What a sweet boy you are,” he said, his voice slurred as if he were drunk. “You can put your legs down.”

Riley released the death grip he had on his knees, straightening his legs out alongside Andres’ with a wince. His inner thighs ached, his beaten ass was mashed against the bed, and yet he was hard again, his cock swollen from rubbing against Andres’ abdomen.

Andres lifted himself up and pulled out, stripping off the condom. Smiling, he pulled Riley’s erection away from his stomach and let it slap back, then flicked the tip with his forefinger. Riley squealed, his legs twisting in towards his body before he corrected himself and spread them back out again.

“Little slut,” Andres said. He traced his fingertip up and down the underside of Riley’s cock. “What am I gonna do with you, huh? Should’ve known getting deep-dicked would get you going again, even with your ass on fire.”

“I’m sorry,” Riley said, too far under to tell if Andres were genuinely annoyed or just playing.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Andres squeezed both of Riley’s thighs, massaging the muscles. “You’re a gorgeous, needy little cockslut, and that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Makes me want to fuck you even more.”

Riley squirmed, pleased by the praise, leaving his body completely open and waiting for anything Andres wanted to do to him.

“Do you think you could stand up?” Andres asked.

Taking stock of his shaky muscles, Riley said, “If I held onto something.”

“Okay. Come on, over here.”

Andres helped Riley off the bed, then sat on the edge of the mattress himself and positioned Riley so he stood straddling Andres’ legs – if Riley fell, he’d simply sit down on Andres’ strong thighs.

“I want you to hold onto me with one hand and jerk yourself off with the other,” said Andres. “No teasing, either. You yank that pretty dick hard, the way I would.”

Riley braced his left hand on Andres’ shoulder and took hold of his cock with his right. It was tender from thrusting against Andres’ jeans while he’d been spanked, and the embarrassment of being put on display only made him more sensitive. Biting his lip, he started up a quick stroking. Andres kneaded both of Riley’s asscheeks while he watched.

“Please,” Riley said, “I need – ”

“I know what you need, baby, but you gotta ask for it the right way.”

Riley’s knees wobbled. “Please finger me, sir.”

Andres raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

“Please finger my pussy, sir,” Riley said, his cock drooling precome all over his hand.

“Good boy. That wasn’t so difficult, was it?” Instead of going in from behind, Andres slid his hand palm-up between Riley’s thighs and pushed two fingers in from beneath – the way he’d finger a real pussy.

Riley moaned, tugging his cock faster.

“That’s it. Move those hips.” Andres finger-fucked Riley’s hole, the heel of his hand nudging Riley’s full balls. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so pretty when you cry. You’re feeling good, aren’t you?”

“So good,” Riley said, his fingers digging into Andres’ shoulder. Andres’ could see everything like this, every part of him – not just his body, but who he _was_ , what he needed. Riley was exposed and vulnerable and Andres thought he was beautiful that way.

“I want to see you come for me,” said Andres. “Show me how good you feel, Riley. Can you do that for me, baby boy?”

Beyond words, Riley squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

Fingers pulsing inside Riley, Andres smacked his sore ass with his free hand. Riley cried out, shoulders hunching, and spattered Andres’ broad chest with come. Andres fingered him through it, showering him with praise, and when Riley’s legs gave out, Andres caught him by the hips and lowered him gently onto his lap. Riley surged forward, throwing his arms around Andres’ neck and plastering their bodies together.

“All right, all right,” Andres crooned, stroking Riley’s hair. “I’ve got you. Here we go.”

Holding Riley close, Andres scooted back and laid them both down on their sides, tucking Riley in against his chest. Riley pressed his face to Andres’ warm, sweat-damp skin and just breathed, soaking up the comforting touch of Andres’ hands as he was petted.

A few minutes later, Andres’ muscles bunched as if he were preparing to move, and he said, “Do you want some water?”

“Don’t go,” Riley said, tightening his hold. “Not yet. Please.”

“Okay.” Andres settled down, kissing the top of Riley’s head. “Has this happened to you before?” he asked, brushing his thumb over Riley’s cheekbone to wipe away the tears.

“Yeah. It’s weird, but it feels good. Did it freak you out?”

“Not at all. I wanted to make sure it didn’t freak _you_ out.”

It had, the first time; Riley had been so confused that he’d safeworded out of the scene. Fortunately, he’d been with a Dom who had taken the time to calm him down and explain what was happening, and he’d had enough of a science background to understand the brain chemistry behind it. He didn’t cry often while subbing, but it was always a cathartic experience when he did.

Soon, the initial raw vulnerability of subdrop faded, and Riley was left with only the exhilarating aftereffects of a satisfying scene – his body limp and his brain flooded with chemicals triggering euphoria and an overwhelming sense of general well-being. Knowing how the biology worked never made the sensations any less incredible.

He nodded to Andres, who pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, “I’ll just be gone a few minutes, and I won’t be so far that I can’t hear you if you call for me.”

Andres rolled out of bed; the first thing he did was turn the volume down on the speakers and switch the music to some kind of soft indie rock. Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

Pulling the covers up over himself, Riley turned onto his stomach to protect his ass and burrowed into one of the pillows. He floated, blissfully untethered, and when Andres’ hand touched his shoulder, it woke him from a light doze.

“Here,” Andres said, handing him a box of tissues. While Riley pushed himself up onto his elbows to blow his nose and dry his eyes, Andres pulled the covers back to inspect his ass. “You have perfect skin for spanking,” he said, ghosting his fingers over the curve of Riley’s muscles. “Light enough to really hold the color, but not so pale that it blotches. Kind of a nice rose-gold now.”

Riley smiled, gratified by this proof that he wasn’t the only one high as fuck on endorphins.

Andres placed towel-wrapped icepacks on Riley’s ass, helped him drink from a bottle of water, and lay down with him again, cuddling up beneath the blankets. “Thank you,” he said. “That was amazing.”

Sighing, Riley arched into the hand caressing his spine. “For me, too.”

* * *

In the morning, Riley was woken by Andres’ quiet voice. “No, I’m not going to make it,” Andres said in Spanish, talking on his cell phone on the other side of the room. “I’ve got a gorgeous boy in my bed, and I’m not leaving him.”

Riley held himself still, smirking, and strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

“If you could see his ass, you’d understand,” Andres said, and then laughed. “If you don’t want details then don’t _ask_ , asshole. All I’m saying is that I’m not going anywhere until he says he’s done with me. Yeah. Cool, I’ll text you later.”

Andres hung up and set the phone on the bureau. Stretching beneath the covers, Riley turned onto his side. Even that was enough to cause a painful flare in his ass, so he stayed there rather than continue onto his back.

“Shit, sorry, did I wake you up?” Andres returned to the side of the bed, speaking English now.

“It’s all right,” said Riley, and then, “ _Sabes, hoy en dia no deberias asumir que la gente no habla español_.”

Andres’ mouth dropped open, and he stared at Riley in astonishment for a full five seconds before shaking his head with a rueful laugh. “Fucking _Harvard_ ,” he muttered.

Riley tossed one of the pillows at him. “Dude, I’ve been at Harvard for like five weeks. My nanny when I was a kid was from the DR; my parents specifically hired her to only speak to me in Spanish. They wanted me to grow up multilingual.”

“Okay, I officially don’t understand rich people,” Andres said, settling down beside him and resting a hand on Riley’s waist.

Riley hesitated, looking up at him. “Does that bother you? That I’m – that my family has money?”

Andres shrugged. “Hasn’t so far. You don’t seem stuck up or anything.” Leaning forward with a smirk, he ran his hand up Riley’s side to caress his neck. “Besides, it’s kind of an old standard, isn’t it? Pretty little rich boy taking it up the ass from a working class stiff?”

“I’ve seen the starting salary for BPD officers,” Riley said. He turned his face into Andres’ palm. “You’re pretty solidly middle class at this point.”

“Shh, you’ll ruin it,” Andres said, grinning as he pressed his mouth to Riley’s.

Riley laughed into the kiss, looping an arm around Andres’ neck and rolling onto his back. He hissed through his teeth as his aching flesh pressed flat to the mattress.

Grazing his hands over Riley’s hips through the comforter, Andres said, “How’s your ass?”

“It’s going to make sitting interesting for a couple of days,” said Riley. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Can I see?”

Riley nodded, and Andres shifted backwards so Riley could kick free from the covers and flip onto his stomach. Andres let out a soft groan.

“Look at that,” he said, the pads of his fingertips tracing a light path that lit up Riley’s bruised skin. “Gorgeous.”

Andres’ admiration was drugging, addictive. Craving more, Riley pushed himself up onto his elbows and knees and arched his back, flaunting his ass for examination.

“Oh, you’re a little show-off, aren’t you?” Andres said with a chuckle. He brushed a kiss over Riley’s ass, then turned his face to the side and scraped his stubbled cheek over Riley’s skin, humming his pleasure when Riley whimpered in response. Working his way over, Andres nuzzled the crease of Riley’s ass and kissed his hole, tongue flicking against the swollen center.

Riley moaned. Even knowing it would hurt too much to be fucked right now, part of him wanted nothing else, wanted Andres to stuff him full of tongue and fingers and cock until he begged for mercy.

Andres didn’t take things any further, though. He stretched out on his side next to Riley, gently petting his beaten ass as Riley stayed in the slutty position he’d put himself in. Having his ass up in the air like this felt good, natural, and the only embarrassment was the sweet, exciting kind Riley experienced when putting himself on wanton display for an appreciative Dom.

“What plans did you cancel on the phone?” Riley asked, resting his cheek against the bed so he could look at Andres’ face.

“Hmm?” Andres said, distracted eyes wandering up and down Riley’s body. “Nothing important, just some friends meeting up at the gun range. I can do that any day. I was hoping you’d let me take you to breakfast, instead.”

Riley smiled. “Yeah?”

“There’s a diner near here that does great gourmet waffles.”

“Sounds good,” Riley said. “But if you keep touching me like this, I’m not going to be able to go out in public.”

Stirred by Andres’ tender explorations of his ass and hole, Riley’s cock rose further every moment, and Andres’ own cock was plumping up against his thigh. Andres patted his ass and rolled off the other side of the bed.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower,” he said. “You’re welcome to join me, if you want.”

Andres went into the bathroom, leaving the door half-ajar, and started up the shower. Riley took his time getting out of bed, stretching his stiff muscles before hunting down his scattered clothing and tossing everything on top of the comforter. He _did_ need to shower, but if he got in with Andres, there was no question they’d go at it again, and his ass couldn’t handle that this morning.

He ended up in the bathroom anyway, closing the door to keep the steam in. Riley twitched back the shower curtain and stared, dry-mouthed, at the sight of Andres soaking wet and scrubbing down his impressive muscles with soap.

After a few seconds in which Riley did nothing but gape, Andres raised his eyebrows and said, “You just gonna stand there and watch?”

“You’re really hot,” Riley said. “Like, unfairly attractive.”

Andres’ eyes crinkled. “Thanks.”

He went on showering as if Riley weren’t there, rinsing off the soap and tilting his head back into the spray. Riley reached down to cup his cock and give it a few soothing strokes. When Andres shook the water out of his face and saw what Riley was doing, his eyes narrowed and he said, “Get in here, you slutty little tease.”

“I can’t take your cock right now,” Riley said, even as he climbed into the shower.

“I don’t need to fuck you to put you in your place. Come here.”

They jerked each other off beneath the shower spray, Andres setting the pace for both of them, growling filth into Riley’s ear the whole time about what a slut he was, how hungry for cock, how pretty with his ass all bruised up and swollen. His free hand palmed Riley’s ass, rubbed over his hole, and even without penetration, Riley was bowled over. They came within moments of each other, come washing away down the drain, and kissed while they caught their breath.

“You good?” Andres asked.

Riley licked a stream of water off Andres’ throat. “Yeah.”

“Okay, let’s switch before we run out of hot water.”

They traded places, Andres maneuvering his large body carefully in the tight space and stepping out onto the bath mat. He left the shower curtain open, so Riley didn’t close it, either. Instead, he paid the barest attention to his own ablutions while he watched Andres towel off and then walk around the bathroom naked and unselfconscious, thick cock hanging heavy between his muscular thighs as he put in his contacts and shaved his face.

That was one goddamn good-looking man.

When they were getting dressed, Andres told Riley not to put his underwear back on, and Riley agreed with a frission of excitement. The denim of his jeans rubbed rough against his sore ass, a constant reminder of the spanking, but the real thrill came from knowing that the reason he wasn’t wearing underwear was because he’d been ordered not to.

Fuck. At this rate, he was going to be hard again before they even reached the diner.

Andres grabbed his keys off the rack by the apartment’s front door, then reeled Riley in and kissed him. “You hungry?”

“Starving,” said Riley.

Andres gave his ass a hard, unexpected slap; Riley let out a strangled yelp and clutched at Andres’ arms to keep from falling over. Laughing, Andres steered him through the door.

“We’ll get you a nice cushy booth,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Riley's comment to Andres is: _"You know, nowadays you shouldn't assume that people don't speak Spanish."_ Many thanks to Iria for the translation!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ckingsbridge.tumblr.com)!


End file.
